


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by MALLR4TS



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Circle K, Clubbing, Crying, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Hurt, M/M, Slushies, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Ted comes out of the restrooms to see his best friend making out with a random guy. Why does Ted feel so upset over this? His best friend just managed to pull, he should be happy for him. But he's not.
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq/Random Character, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write a chapter two to this, but the more I got into this, the more I decided I want mooooooooooooore
> 
> So yeah I'll get that second chapter done at some point :p

A good night out was something that Bill and Ted always did, whether it was going to a concert, going to the fair, going bowling, etc. However, the pair had recently turned 21 and began diving into the vast and sticky ocean of alcohol.  
They had drunk before, but something about drinking legally in public totally hits different. 

On tonight's agenda was a few beers and drinking games in their apartment, before going into town to try this new club Bill had heard a lot about.  
They had recently started trying to dress a bit 'nicer' when heading out, which just meant changing from t-shirts to button-up shirts. They continued to wear jeans or shorts and sneakers but would wear some kind of funky patterned shirt, whether it be something simple like a neutral colour or stripes, to bolder things like Hawaiian shirts.  
They were most definitely dressed to impress, and even if others didn't enjoy their style, they did, so they didn't really care.

Bill and Ted were currently stood in the entrance queue, a good few beers and shots deep. They were at a comfortable level, a bit wavey, but not too waved else they'd be turned away at the door.  
Bill had explained to Ted that he'd heard a few classmates go on about this club and how it's good to 'pick up a partner' there. The two of them were lacking in the babes department, so figured 'why not?' and even if they didn't pull, at least they had another good night out.  
The two got in with ease, showing their ID's and paying the cheap entrance fee. 

The club was very cramped, packed with a wide variety of young men dressed in outfits that they were clearly comfortable and confident in. The air was musky, slightly damp and hot. The duo had already begun sweating out, and in sync, they undid a button on their shirts and rolled up their sleeves.

"Drinks?" Bill asked. Ted nodded, looking a bit parched as his tongue licked over his lips. 

Bill led the way as the two wove their way between people, using their manners to slowly reach the bar.

"Bill?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, dude?" Bill replied, looking over his shoulder every now and again.

"These dudes are.." Ted said, his thoughts and eyes trailing around the room. 

"...are?" Bill questioned.

"Well... I don't think they're into babes, dude," Ted replied under his breath, barely loud enough for Bill to hear.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Bill paused for a long moment. "Do you.. like.. feel uncomfortable?" Bill asked as they lent up against the bar.

"What? No! No. Dude, I'm fine," Ted panicked, wavings his hands in front of him to try and show Bill that he was most definitely comfortable being here.  
"I am most supportive of humans being into whatever they wanna be into," Ted took a pause. "I guess I just never thought I'd find myself in this situation." Ted shrugged.

Bill ordered the first round before turning back to Ted.

"Dude, I promise, I had no idea this place was.. you know... that kinda place." Ted wasn't sure if Bills cheeks were red from the heat, or him blushing. 

"Whatever," Ted shrugged again. "We're here now, we might as well make the most of it," he grinned, his hair brushing over his eyes, giving his head a gentle shake to move the hair away. 

"Excellent," Bill grinned. The two of them cheers'd before having a shot and washing it down with their drinks. 

Our most excellent duo found their ways to the crowded dancefloor and began doing some funky moves. They weren't as full-on as usual, the two had agreed to 'tone it down' when out and about. This was a public place, not their rooms where they'd jump on the bed seeing who can do the highest air guitar.  
The club was playing a mix of songs. It felt like the DJ was just going through the list of what was currently in the charts, but Bill and Ted didn't mind as every now and again a metal song would come on. Plus, they could dance to anything, tho obviously metal was their favourite. 

Both Bill and Ted had felt someone's presence watching over them from the minute they walked into the club. Bill hadn't noticed, but Ted noticed a guy checking out Bill as he ordered at the bar.  
The same guy had now found himself a few meters away from them with his own friends, though kept glancing over to check Bill out.

"Dude, that guy is totally checking you out," Ted said, discreetly pointing to a group of dancers nearby. 

Bill looked over his shoulder and accidentally made eye contact with said guy. Bill looked away very quickly, eyes wide and facing the ground for a moment. 

Ted only pointed it out because he thought the two could laugh it off, but Bill's reaction made him regret his decision.  
Bill looked.. off. He was definitely flustered, and for some reason this made Ted feel sick. He suddenly felt protective over his best friend. Well, he was always protective cause that's what best friends do, but he felt disgusted that someone was looking at his best friend in such that way. 

His confused anger was put to one side as the call for the restroom came over his body. 

"Dude, I gotta use the restroom. Where shall I meet you?" Ted asked.

"Uhh, I'll wait over by the bar," Bill replied.

"Excellent, I'll be quick," Ted said, and the two departed. 

Ted was not quick. There was a hefty queue but Ted made it in time.  
He walked out, wiping his hands on his shirt as the noise the hand dryer made always scared him. His eyes searched the club as he began looking around for Bill, enjoying the Joy Division track that blared throughout the room. 

Bill was at the end of the bar, his back facing Ted. Ted could always spot him in a crowd from that soft curly hair of his. He began making his way through the crowd of people, looking down to make sure he didn't stand on anybody's toes.  
Ted looked up and stood in his tracks, he had felt his heart drop. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.. well, he could believe it, he just never thought he'd see Bill doing it. 

Bill's hand was cupping that other guy's cheek as their faces were pulled together. Ted couldn't help but watch the way Bills' head tilted as they deepened their kiss. The guy's hands were tightly around Bill's waist, one hand rubbing the small of Bills back, fingertips going underneath the hem of his shirt.  
Ted's eyes saddened as he saw Bills' other hand hold firmly onto the stranger's hip, and he could have sworn he saw Bill pull the guy against him more. 

Ted felt sick. Ted felt angry. 

Ted quickly turned around and rushed out of the club, he wanted to get away from that sight as quickly as possible. He walked. Ted didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away. But no matter where he went, or how fast he went, he just couldn't get away from what he'd just seen. 

Why was he feeling like this? His best friend had gotten lucky but for some reason that infuriated him. He'd seen Bill get with people before. No, not people.. girls. He'd seen Bill get with girls before, short relationships in high school, managing to get a number when they'd been out, he'd even seen Bill kiss a girl before. But for some reason, the fact that it was a guy made Ted sick to his stomach.

He questioned if he was homophobic but quickly shook that off. He never had been. Sure, his dad was a total homophobe and had tried to raise him to be one, but Ted just couldn't see what was so wrong with it. People can love whoever they want, right? But if that was the case, then surely Bill can too? 

Ted turned and stopped down a quiet street. He sat on the curb for a while, one hand on his knee, his head leaning on it as the other rested on his lap. He probably just looked drunk to the odd person that passed by, but for the first time, Ted was feeling a range of sickly negative emotions that he'd never felt before, and didn't know how to handle them.

They shared an apartment, they shared a room! What if Ted got home to find Bill already there with that guy? Or what if Ted got home and was woken up to see Bill bringing that guy home?  
He was sure Bill would never do such a thing, at least not without asking him first. But what if he did? What if he started dating this guy and Ted had to see him every single day? He didn't want to feel like this forever. He didn't want to feel like this at all. 

Ted brushed the hair off his face to stop it from sticking to his skin as tears began rolling over his cheeks. He wiped his eyes before looking forward, staring off into the darkness as his thoughts continued to be fueled by rage. Ted just couldn't figure out why this made him so angry.

His mind went blank for a moment, all he could feel was raw emotion, no thoughts. 

When he snapped back into reality, the first thing he thought of was 'what if I was that guy?'  
Ted seemed taken aback at his own thought, but realized this wasn't the first time he'd questioned how he viewed Bill and their friendship. 

Well, what if that guy was him? Ted had sometimes caught himself thinking about Bill, but not in that usual best friend's way. He'd caught himself thinking about things like the way Bill's eyes lit up every time he looked at Ted. Or how he felt the first time he saw Bill in a crop top. Or how any time they'd made accidental skin contact, the feeling would linger on Ted's skin for hours. 

Ted thought about that one time where Bill had fallen asleep during a film and accidentally rested his head on Ted's shoulder. He thought about how Bill's hair felt so soft against his neck, and how softly Bill snored. He thought about how calm he felt at the time, how warm his stomach went.  
He had felt that warm stomach feeling a few times before, but only ever around Bill. He'd read in many books that that's what love felt like, a warm fluttery mess in your stomach, sometimes so strong it can make you feel sick. 

Ted could feel that now.

The more he thought about all the times he'd felt that around Bill, the more he could feel it as he sat on the curb staring off into the distance. 

And then his mind just couldn't help but picture it. He couldn't help but swap out his memory of that guy with himself.  
Ted could see it so clearly; himself holding Bill by the waist, trailing his hand on his lower back, slowly moving his fingers underneath Bills shirt and feeling the warmth of his skin. Bill's hand would fit perfectly around the curve of his jawline, his fingertips brushing through the ends of his hair as he'd be pulled deeper into that kiss. 

Ted could see it as clear as daylight, not just the image of them kissing, but the feelings he truly felt towards his best friend in the whole Universe. 

Bill clearly had an interest in guys, but would he have an interest in Ted? If Ted were to make a move, would he be accepted? Or would that be it? Friendship over. 

The millions of thoughts and questions in Ted's head were abruptly cut off as he heard footsteps of someone running towards him. 

"Dude, there you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!! sorry this took FOREVER to finish. i still haven't seen the new movie as well ;-; but asjfdksaslkfjdsl enjoy!!!

Ted quickly wipes his eyes before looking over his shoulder, knowing the sound of his best friends voice from a mile away. Bills lightly jogging over to him, his crop top bouncing as he runs, though he doesn't seem to mind. 

"Dude!" Bill says again as he comes to a halt, resting his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath. "Why'd you leave?" he asks Ted. 

"Oh," Teds unsure of if he should tell the truth, but he can't lie to his best friend, can he? "I saw you with that guy," Ted tells him, noticing how Bills eyes go wide.

"Oh, yeah..." Bill rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Teds gaze as he stares at the floor.

"I don't mind, dude. I just didn't wanna get in the way," Ted tells him which is partially true. As much as Ted wishes it was him that Bill was kissing, he also doesn't want to prevent his best friend from enjoying some romance.

"Really?" Bill asks, his eyes coming to meet Teds. 

"Really," Ted nods. 

"I thought you... I dunno, might have been mad or something, cause.. you know," Bill waves his hand.

"Not at all, my dude. Love is love," Ted shrugs.

"Excellent," Bill grins. As much as the two of them would love to share an air guitar right now, the mood just isn't right. "So, you wanna come get a slushie with me or somethin'? Sit outside the Circle K for a while?" Bill offers.

"Yeah. Sure, dude," Ted agrees as he stands up. 

The pair walk mostly in silence, the Circle K only being a few blocks away. It's their favourite comfort spot, they're not sure why, but the vibes there just always seem right. There's thick tension in the air, words and feelings left unspoken, nerves and guilt present on both of their faces. 

Ted questions confessing everything to Bill - how he felt when he saw what he saw, how he ran away, how he wishes that stranger was him.   
Bill questions apologizing - he shouldn't have ditched Ted for a stranger, he should have told Bill about his feelings before jumping straight into it. 

Ted pours their slushies whilst Bill pays, quickly giving the clerk his ID as Bill purchases a small bottle of vodka to pour into their drinks. They'd made this cocktail in their late teens but now they were both legal, they could enjoy it in the car park of the Circle K. 

And that's where they're sat now, staring out into the emptiness of the road, the only light coming from the streetlamps and the shop behind them. Ted's about to speak, questioning Bill about how he knew he liked guys, wondering if he still likes babes, pondering on how he can figure out his own feelings towards men with the help of Bill and his advice. But Bill speaks first.

"Ted," Bill says as he turns to him, catching Ted's attention. "My dude, I must apologize to you on behalf of my behaviour. Ditching you in that club for a stranger was most bogus of me. It was wrong, and I'm sorry I did it," Bill sincerely apologizes.

"Bill, my most excellent friend, I accept your apology," Ted smiles at him, though that feeling in his stomach still eats at him, eager to find out more. Ted's known Bill for so long, so many years; he can talk to him about anything, so he might as well ask. He's sure it won't ruin their friendship, especially after tonight's turn of events.

"Bill, I have to ask... how did you know that you... you know?" Ted asks, watching Bills eyes drift from his, back out to the empty car park.

"Well..." Bill begins though his thoughts haven't caught up to his mouth yet. "I guess I always knew, I just didn't, if that makes any sense?"

"Kind of." 

"Like, I always knew about my love for the babes, but for some reason, I also had that when I looked at dude. Not all of them!" Bill quickly adds, "just some," he shrugs.

"Oh," was all Ted could reply, taking a sip of his alcoholic slushie. "Have you kissed dudes before?" 

"Once, yeah, a long time ago."

"Do I know them?" Ted asks, feeling sickly at the thought of someone he knows placing their lips on his precious friend. 

"Nah, dude. This was years ago at that shitty summer camp that Dad and Missy sent me to," Bill laughs. 

"Oh, I remember that! I'd never seen you look so happy to be back in San Dimas," Ted laughs along. 

There's silence for a short while, the two of them sipping away as the liquor and chilliness of the slushie go to their brains. Bill breaks the silence again, but Ted wishes he hadn't. 

"Why do you ask, Ted?" Bill questions, making Ted almost choke on his mouthful of the frozen treat.

"Huh?!" 

"C'mon, dude, you know what I'm talking about," Bill laughs. "You can tell me... if you want." 

"Errr..." Ted ponders. Despite Bill being open about his interest in men, Ted seems to struggle with his. But this is his best friend, his best friend in the whole wide world, and despite the fact that he's fine with telling Bill about his interest in men, he's worried the conversation will lead on to other confessions. Other confessions that Ted's certain Bill isn't going to like.

"I mean, yeah, I've thought about dudes in that way... but I've never done anything," Ted shrugs, his eyes focused on his slushie, fully aware of Bills gaze on him.

"Oh." 

"Yeah..." 

The pair go back to silence. Bill picks up on how high Teds barriers are, not wanting to even attempt at knocking them down. He's ready to let his best friend talk to him about this stuff whenever he's comfortable, if he even wants to! Bill understands that Ted might just want to keep this stuff to himself, he gets it, he used to feel like that too. And if Ted never even acts on this stuff then that's cool! Bill will be by his side no matter what, and Ted knows that. 

"How's your slushie?" Ted asks as his head flicks over to Bill, catching him mid-drink.

"Excellent," Bill grins. 

"Has my tongue gone blue yet, dude?" Ted asks, sticking his tongue out for Bill to see. 

"Course it has! Has mine gone red?" Bill jokes, sticking his out in return.

"No, dude... it's green," Ted tells him as his face turns white.

"Wait, what?!" Bill yelps, trying to look down at his own tongue. 

"I'm only kidding!" Ted giggles, playfully smacking Bills arm. "It's most definitely red," he reassures him. 

"Ted!" Bill shakes his head. "You almost had me for a second," Bill says before taking another sip of his drink. "So, my tongue is most definitely red?" Bill asks as he sticks his tongue out again. 

"Yeah, why?" Ted questions, tilting his head in confusion to the side, his floppy hair brushing over his eyes.

Bill's not sure if it's the alcohol in his system that has given him the confidence to do this, and he curses himself for using such a cheesy pickup line, but it's all he's god. The words spill out of his mouth. 

"Do you wanna make purple?" Bill asks. 

Ted looks at him blankly for a moment, the cogs turning in his head as he figures out exactly what his best friend just asked him. His eyes go wide and his mouth parts slightly, but he slowly replies "...sure." 

Bill shuffles closer to him, bridging the tiny gap between their bodies as they always sat so close to each other. Their heads turn in unison, and although there's a slightly nervous pause, their lips finally meet each other. 

It's a little weird at first, but Bill is the first one to deepen the kiss, Ted following the lead as he'd never done this with a guy before. For some reason, Ted thought it was different with dudes, but it seems the same, only it feels better. 

The flavours of strawberry and blueberry finally mix, along with that tint of vodka. Their slushies were strong with alcohol, probably helping both of them gain the confidence to finally do this. 

The two of them eventually break the kiss, looking at each other with hazy yet scared eyes, unsure of how the other felt. 

"Well? How was it?" Bill asks him. 

"That was excellent, Bill," Ted replies, his tone soft. 

"You'd tell me if it wasn't though? Promise?" Bill asks. 

"Of course, Bill. You're my best friend. I tell you everything," Ted replies with a smile. 

Bill pauses. The sound of 'best friend' just doesn't feel right anymore. "I don't think we can be best friends anymore, Ted," Bill ponders. 

"What?!" Ted almost screams. "Did I do something wrong, dude?" 

"No, no! I mean, it just doesn't sound right... maybe..." Bill pauses, trying to find the words to say it. 

"Boyfriends?" Ted nervously questions. The two stare at each other, checking for any signs of discomfort, but there are none. 

"Yeah," Bill nods. "Boyfriends," he repeats. 

Ted smiles the most adorable smile, and the two share a small air guitar, laughing along with each other. Their lips meet again, only this time there's a lot more certainty in the kiss, like they've finally found where they're both meant to be.


End file.
